Cas
Cassandra '(Cas, for short) is a character in World of Meli. She first appeared in World of Meli: Reboot, though she made a cameo in the outro for the Reboot Saga. She is the physical embodiment of the sun. History Cas first appeared in the end credits sequence for the Reboot Saga, which featured every main female character in World of Meli to date (Maddie, Cas, Abigail, Emile, Elysia, and Pentagon). Her first major appearance was in the half hour special ''World of Meli: Reboot. When Meli arrives in the Second Dimension, he meets Cas, who immediately starts fangirling over him. She reveals to Meli that his previous battle with Shefron became famous in communities in the Void, and in the 2 weeks between Odyssey ''and ''Reboot, he's become a sort of a legend. She also reveals that she trains with The Watcher every week, to learn to control her sun powers. When he arrives, he tells Cas that there are snacks in the fridge, and she runs off to get them excitedly. Appearance and Relationships Appearance Cas is pale, and her overall color pallet is very bright, consisting of mostly yellows, oranges, and magenta. (This likely comes from her powers coming from the sun, as the sun is also bright.) She has short, straight light blond hair, with it sticking up in a few places. She has cute bright eyes and a warm smile. She wears a full body skin tight suit, which is orange and magenta, separated by a sun insignia. The legs of her suit are separated from the torso by a black border on both of her thighs. She wears dark grey boots over her feet. She is a little shorter than Meli, and she has a slender physique. Personality '"Oh. My name's Cas. I'm basically the physical embodiment of the sun, so I get its powers and stuff! So I guess you could say I'm... super hot." '- Cas, World of Meli: Reboot Cas is very upbeat and energetic. She's not afraid to express herself, as she immediately starts to yell excitedly at Meli when she first sees him. When The Watcher offers her snacks, she gets so excited she zooms off screen. Relationship with Meli Cas is a big fan of Meli. She explains to him that during the 2 weeks between Odyssey ''and ''Reboot, he's become famous throughout the Void, with her in particular taking a shine to him. She shows huge excitement towards him, and while he seems off guard at first, he begins to trust her, and after a while, they've become fast friends. Relationship with The Watcher Cas mentioned that The Watcher trains with her every week, so she can learn to control her powers. They seem to be good friends, or at least, good enough for The Watcher to tolerate her expressiveness. Appears In ''Reboot Saga - Outro ''- Cas is featured in the end credits for the Reboot Saga, alongside Maddie, Elysia, Abigail, Emile, and Pentagon. ''World of Meli: Reboot ''- Cas appears in the first half of the episode, fangirling over Meli, and revealing his fame in the Second Dimension. Trivia * Cas' real name is '''Cassandra ** This was revealed in the original version of Reboot, but it was left out when the plot was rewritten. * Cas is based on Meli's real life friend, Cassadie Royalty. ** In fact, their appearances are very similar, as are their personalities. * A lot of changes were made with Cas, when transitioning from the original version to the final version of Reboot: ** She originally didn't know who Meli was. ** Meli would have had a crush on her when he first saw her (That was scrapped cause that's weird.) ** Cas was originally voiced by the same Text-to-Voice that was used for Cas the Bush in The World of Meli Movie. ** She was originally going to play a larger role in Reboot, and the Tournament of Smash, but her role was downsized due to budget. *** She originally was going to be featured in the Tournament of Smash, but was swapped out for Abby. * Cas is the first original character in World of Meli not voiced by Meli, or Text-to-Voice. ** Cas is voiced by Meli's friend Sarina Vela. * Cas is planned to play a role in the next saga.